Electronic devices may be connected wired and/or wirelessly for a variety of different purposes. For example, electronic devices may be connected for the purposes of data and/or other information transmission, power transmission, and/or for the purposes of any other interaction between the devices.
In many cases, such devices may need to be aligned in order to connect. For example, the devices may be brought into proximity in one of a number of different contact positions and then moved from such a contact position to an aligned position. In the aligned position, one or more components of the devices (such as one or more contacts, wired and/or wireless communication components, power transmission components, and so on) may be aligned such that connection is possible.
Aligning the devices may prove problematic for users. Either or both of the devices may include one or more alignment mechanisms to move the devices from contact positions to the aligned position. However, if the devices come to rest prior to the aligned position, the alignment mechanisms may not be sufficient to overcome the static friction between the devices. As such, the devices may not be properly aligned in the aligned position.